


Puppy Love

by FallenFurther



Series: Transforming Tracys AU [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: First Crush, Gen, Puppy Love, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther
Summary: Alan becomes a puppy to get close to Kayo
Relationships: Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Alan Tracy
Series: Transforming Tracys AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616599
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> The song came into my head and I had to use it despite the fact it’ll be 90 odd years old in the boys time. Classic songs never get old though, especially when they can be used to annoy siblings. I’ve used the Donny Osmond version of the lyrics.

Alan knew Kayo was in the living room alone. He'd just walked past and seen her there. They were back home on school vacation and the only others in the house were Gordon and Grandma. Alan's heartbeat was fast in apprehension. Kayo had grown so much in the past term. He knew it was odd, she was like his sister, but he couldn't help having a crush on her. Obviously, he wasn't going to try anything, yet, because she had a boyfriend. But it didn't mean he couldn't get up close to her, though he was going to have to go cute to do it. Girls loved cute, especially puppies. Alan removed his clothes and closed his eyes. Concentrating, he felt his body morph. A quick look around and a wag of his tail, to check it was still there and working, and he pottered out the room, down the stairs and into the living room. 

She was still on the sofa, her tablet in her hand. Alan ran around the sofa and slipped under her legs, making sure his back brushed along them. As intended, Kayo looked away from the tablet and at him. Alan put his front paws on the cushion beside her and wagged his tail. 

"Really, Alan?" Kayo rolled her eyes. 

Alan pushed himself up and tried to get in the seat. He was sure he could do it but was thankful when he felt Kayo's hands around his middle. She helped lift him onto the sofa. When she let go, he wiggled himself under her arm. He tried to spy what she was looking at on the tablet, however she put it on the side table and rubbed his head. Alan lolled his tongue out and enjoyed the scratch, his eyes gazing up at Kayo. Definitely worth it! Kayo ran her hand along his back, stroking his mottled fur. Alan's little tail thrashed, and he licked her face. 

"Urgh! Alan! I've told you about the licking!" Kayo wiped her cheek with her arm and forced his face away. Alan whined and lay his head on his paws in her lap. He gave her the widest puppy eyes he could, with the saddest face. He could win her over. There's no way she could resist. 

Kayo looked down at the puppy, it's eyes pleading with her. Alan could be such an attention seeker at times. She knew not to believe those eyes; they'd deceived her the first time, but she won't be fooled again. Instead she reached for the tablet and lent it against her annoying 'brother'. She was still getting used to the 'brother' bit. She was officially part of the family now, but she was still getting used to having brothers. Especially annoying ones. A whine came from the pup. Good! She thought, deserves him right! He knows she doesn't like the licking. She went back to her magazine page, reading about the latest music bands and where the best gigs were. Greg had promised to take her to one for her birthday and she was going to pick a good one. Her tablet moved, and a head popped over the top of it. Kayo sighed. 

"Really, Alan? Can't you go bug Gordon or Grandma for pets?" 

The puppy whined again. Kayo sighed. She had the weirdest brothers. Giving in she half-heartedly petted Alan, stroking him while scrolling on the tablet. 

Alan lay in comfort enjoying the feel of Kayo's hand on his back. He was a little annoyed he wasn't getting her full attention, but then Kayo scratched behind his ears and he melted into her lap, tail going full pelt against the seat. Now he knew why Virgil always wanted strokes and fuss every full moon, it just felt so damn good! Suddenly the tablet near his ear made a noise, and Alan winced. His wolf ears were so much better than his human ones and some sounds were painful in this form. Before he had time to recover, he was thrown off Kayo's lap and onto the floor. Alan whined and looked up as Kayo ran from the room, answering the call with a 'Hey Greg'. Alan peered at the place where Kayo had been and whined, feeling a little sorry for himself. 

_And they called it puppy love_

Alan whipped his head round to see Gordon by the kitchen door, his tablet and portable speaker in hand. Alan was embarrassed at getting caught, but the wide grin on his brother's face filled him with anger.

_Oh I'll guess they'll never know_

"Turn in off, Gordon." Alan growled, standing straight and facing his brother with another growl. Gordon just laughed, making Alan angrier. 

_How a young heart really feels_

Alan barked and ran at his brother, who turned and fled, laughing. Alan gave chase, barking after his annoying older brother. He may be small, but he was still fast in wolf form and kept on Gordon's heels as they circled the dining table back to the living room.

_And why I love her so_

Gordon was in hysterics as he ran up the stairs chased by his barking baby brother. Alan has no idea how cute he looked and sounded! His blond and black mottled coat and size made him look adorable no matter how many teeth he bared at Gordon. Gordon took the steps two at a time, the barking ball of furious fur not far behind him. 

_And they call it puppy love_

Gordon raced across the landing into their room and shut the door. He sat against it as he heard the puppy smash into it. Gordon had a stitch from laughing and placed the speaker against the door as Alan barked on the other side. 

_Just because we're in our teens_

"Alan! Stop that racket now!" Gordon heard his Grandma's voice through the door, as well as the whine from his brother. Gordon could just picture the sight of his puppy brother slinking back with his tail between his legs. 

_Tell them all, please tell them it isn't fair_

"Gordon, let your brother into the room so he can change back!"

Gordon quickly opened the door and let the sorry looking pup in, before closing it again. Alan hurried to his bed and dove under the covers. The small lump became a large one, and Gordon sniggered as a hand popped out and grabbed the pile of clothes from the floor. 

_To take away my only dream_

Alan popped his head out the top of the quilt as he pulled his clothes back on, not comfortable in being naked in front of Gordon now he his body was changing. He had a frown on his face, and a look in Gordon's direction made it deeper. His brother still had that stupid smirk on his face. 

_I cry each night my tears for you_

"Turn it off." Alan growled and pulled his top over his head. He sat up and glared at his brother, who just smiled and settled at his desk. The music did, however, stop and Alan flopped back down on the bed, defeated.


End file.
